


Country Song - Song Lyrics

by cybel



Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original song lyrics, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605466





	Country Song - Song Lyrics

You said you saw your heart's desire  
in my eyes.  
You said your love would flame like fire  
in the skies.  
You said the day would never dawn  
when your words would not be true.  
Now you say your love is gone  
and that you'll be gone soon, too.  
Well I'm sorry that you're leaving,  
but my heart can stand the pain,  
and I've had enough of grieving  
so I think this time I'll take  
care of me.

So goodbye. Leave it be.  
I won't cry, and I sure don't  
need you crying over me.

Think I'll go up to the mountains  
for a while.  
Walk through parks and drink from fountains,  
change my style.  
Think I'll think of other things,  
dwell on future, not on past,  
see what each new morning brings  
and not try to make things last.  
If tomorrow someone comes up  
and asks me for a dance,  
well I just might turn my thumbs up  
and take another chance,  
just for me.

So goodbye. Leave it be.  
I won't cry, and I sure don't  
need you crying over me.


End file.
